Mère
by nesache
Summary: Petite escale dans la vie de Cedrella Black épouse Weasley.


Défi tirage au sort. Fandom Harry Potter, personnage Cedrella Black, 6 mois pour le rendre.

D'après le wikiHP, en recoupant les dires de Sirius et ce qui apparaît sur la tapisserie des Black, Cedrella a de forte probabilité d'avoir été la mère d'Arthur Weasley (et de deux autres garçons). C'est tellement probable que l'article n'était pas écrit au conditionnel.

douceurdouceurdouceurdouceurdouceurdouceur

douceurdouceurdouceurdouceurdouceurdouceur

Cedrella regardait Arthur, son plus jeune fils déjà âgé de sept ans, retourner la pièce à la recherche de son jouet préféré.

Elle se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait pu engendrer un enfant comme lui. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas son fils, elle adorait ses trois garçons autant les uns que les autres, mais Arthur était...il était spécial.

-Mamaaaann ?

-Mère.

Elle continuait à garder l'espoir de transmettre à ses enfants un peu de manières même si pour être honnête, seul Arthur s'y pliait encore et c'était, elle le savait, par pure gentillesse.

-Mère ? Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas vu ma trenade ?

-Trenade ? Tu es certain du mot ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Dit son fils en croisant les bras, boudeur.

Elle savait pourtant mieux que de le contredire, à sept ans il se considérait déjà expert mondial des moldus.

-C'est ce jouet ressemblant à un canard, c'est ça ?

Il se mit à rire.

-Mais non, ça c'est mon canard en faoutchouque, la trenade c'est cet œuf en métal super lourd, tu sais le chat s'est fait mal en jouant avec…

Cedrella fit un vrai effort pour se souvenir, voyant défiler sous ses yeux toute une série d'objets, allant de la planche à roulette au fer a repasser mais elle renonça, sachant qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait depuis longtemps arrêter de suivre la passion de son benjamin.

Surtout qu'il était bien encouragé par son père, né lui aussi dans une vieille famille de sang pur mais où, contrairement aux Black, on favorisait l'expression et la créativité. Il emmenait donc toutes les semaines son fils visiter des décharges moldues pour revenir à la maisons les bras chargés d'items complètement obsolètes.

-Chéri, tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec ton balai pour une fois ?

Les yeux d'Arthur se mirent à briller.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! s'étonna t-elle.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle essayait de lui mettre des inventions sorcières entre les mains, évidemment qu'il peut. Elle eut soudain un affreux pressentiment.

-ARTHUR ? Interdit de balayer avec !

-Mais mère…

-Ne discute pas, les moldus c'est bien mais ça ne doit pas te faire passer à côté de ta propre culture !

Il alla chercher son balai en traînant des pieds. Cedrella se remit à sa lecture, mouillant son doigt avant de tourner la page. A ce moment là, un des deux chiens de la maison fit son apparition et vint se planter devant elle, la gueule pleine d'un œuf de métal.

-Vas voir les garçons si tu veux jouer... qu'est-ce que tu nous a rapporté encore ?

Elle prit l'œuf plein de bave et l'examina. C'était donc ça qu'Arthur cherchait partout. Elle ne comprenais décidément pas ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à ce truc froid et lourd. Son fils profita de ce moment pour redescendre, affichant la même tête de condamné à mort. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

-J'ai retrouvé ta grenade chéri…

Son visage s'illumina. Il lâcha son balai et se précipita vers elle mais sa mère lévita son jouet hors de sa portée.

-Je te rends ta grenade mais tu dois faire l'effort de jouer avec ton balai aussi.

-Trenade, maman.

-Mère, Arthur.

Il réfléchit, un air calculateur plaqué sur son visage s'accordant mal avec sa naïveté habituelle. Elle le savait, Arthur plus tard sera sous-estimé pour sa gentillesse et méprisé pour sa passion, mais les gens feront là une erreur. Car son fils avec ses idées farfelues et son enthousiasme, sera dans le camp de l'avenir. Elle secoua la tête et sourit pour se replonger dans le présent.

-Alors ? Tes frères sont dehors, tu n'as qu'a faire une partie de quidditch avec eux...

-On peut peut-être sans servir comme d'une balle, dit-il pensif en attrapant finalement l'objet et en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Je ne suis toujours pas certain d'avoir compris à quoi ça sert…

-Faites attention si vous jouez au quidditch avec, c'est quand même lourd !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui maman. Mais ça va aller, c'est pas comme si ça allait nous exploser à la figure.

-Heureusement que non. Et puis c'est mère. Vas t'en maintenant…

Il lui retourna un sourire radieux et partit en courant, attrapant son balai d'une main et serrant fort contre son cœur sa grenade de l'autre.

Elle le regarda partir, se rappelant d'elle au même âge, de cette maison froide et de ces idéaux datés que transmettent depuis des générations des individus qui se plaisent à se penser supérieurs. Elle ne peux que se féliciter de constater à quel point l'environnement dans lequel évolueront ses enfants est différent, plus chaleureux, plus lumineux.

Elle a peut-être dû faire des sacrifices, renoncer à l'argent de sa famille et au statut social qui l'accompagne.

Mais au moins elle est heureuse.

enfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfance

enfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfanceenfance

(Si vous aimez le canon, arrêtez vous là) Fin AU :

Boom!

Et adieu toute la descendance Weasley...

lol qu'est-ce que je m'amuse!

Hey les gens !

Dédicace à mon frère qui m'a soufflé l'idée de la grenade il y a quelques mois (oui la psychopathie est bien génétique) et surtout une pensée aux quelques petits lecteurs de ma fic principale que je promet de reprendre très vite. S'il y en a qui passent par là (ce dont je doute fortement), vous reconnaîtrez bien là le futur A.W.


End file.
